


Grateful

by h1nata (inuzukamingyu)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, this contains a bit of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuzukamingyu/pseuds/h1nata
Summary: i feel like this might be a bit messy (and i feel like something, somewhere is inaccurate) but oh well





	

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this might be a bit messy (and i feel like something, somewhere is inaccurate) but oh well

Jumin’s ears were still ringing even after he made it to his apartment safely, Jihyun thankfully in tow. Never in his life would he have imagined that things would have ended up this way: Seven’s, well,  _ Saeyoung’s _ brother being the one behind bringing MC to them; Rika being the mastermind behind the cult that Saeran was forced to become a part of; Jihyun risking everything to try and protect them all while taking all sorts of blame from  _ both _ sides; and worst of all, almost  _ losing _ Jihyun in the entire mess.

Jumin clenched his fist tightly, tears welling up in his eyes for the first time in a long time. He almost lost his best friend.

The one person who understands him the most. The one who can take his misshapen and not-entirely-great personality for what is and bend along with it so smoothly and problem free that you’d think Jihyun was a little warped himself. And maybe he was, because Jumin can’t possibly fathom why Jihyun would go through all of the torture that he went through for people who allowed themselves to turn on him so easily.

The dark haired man let out a shaky breath as he wiped his eyes and turned to face his best friend. The two were still standing awkwardly in the livingroom, only a small space divided them physically, but the amount of silence made it feel like they were miles apart. Jihyun hadn’t said a word yet, Jumin knew he didn’t want to so he didn’t even bother to question him on the painfully long ride here, not yet anyways. He closed the gap between them when he went in for a hug, full forced and awkward, but it encompassed all the important things that Jumin wanted to say if it weren’t for the need of a little more silence.

Jihyun, who did well at keeping his composure until now, let out his sobs finally. He squeezed Jumin back like his life depended on it, and god if only he knew how heavy those words were before, he’d have done it more often. But he’s grateful he gets another opportunity, another chance to show Jumin how much he really cares without all of the reckless behavior and secrets upon secrets. Except he had one more secret left, but before he could even weigh his options and contemplate the outcomes, Jumin is pulling apart from him so quick only to smash their mouth together in a highly inexperienced kiss. Jihyun only sobs more and more, his upright position kept strong due to Jumin and Jumin alone.

The kiss goes on and on, nothing more than Jumin’s lips on Jihyun’s, transferring not only words that have still yet to be said, but also a myriad of emotions—years and years of emotions that were pushed away due to one reason or another.

Jumin wasn’t grateful for a lot of things, not because he didn’t appreciate what he had, but because he had never thought about it before. Yet, right now, he was so grateful towards whatever higher power was in the works at the moment where he really could have lost one of the few people that mean the world to him.

And Jihyun, he’s always been grateful for a lot of things: living (even more so now), photography, the beauty of the world, the RFA and its members—hell, he’s even grateful for having met Rika, as painful as it is to admit it now. But most of all, he thinks as they finally pull away from each other with heavy breaths and flushed cheeks, he’s grateful for having met Jumin all those years ago. Someone who could look at all of this figurative dents and weird angles and smile (more like smirk) and proudly present his own.


End file.
